Tone Minazuki
This is a WIP. I will take down this WIP area once everything is complete. Short SHORT summary here. Appearance Physical/Attire After Tone merged with Sho Minazuki's body, she inherited most of his physical characteristics and traits. The short red hair, blue eyes, and even X-shaped scar were all integrated once the merge was complete. With an average height of 5' 6'' and weight of around 129 lbs, she wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Her body type also lacks the femininity of her peers, so she is often mistaken for a man. As for her attire, Tone chooses to keep Sho's uniform on, but she sets herself apart (albeit in a somewhat subtle manner) with a pair of lavender colored rose earrings, a pair of black finger-less gloves, and a hot pink t-shirt under the uniform. Personality Hot-headed, sharp tongued, and strong-willed, Tone brings out a bold personality to the palette of characters. She refuses to tolerate things she classifies as "annoying" and has a bad habit of immediately reaching for her blades to rid herself of them. Furthermore, she has an overall issue with anger management. She may be thought of as rash or extreme, but others' opinions about her are irrelevant. Once her mind is made up, she won't back down from anything, especially if it's a fight. In fact, she's the type of person to head into a fight head first, guns blazing without giving it a second thought due to her trigger-happy nature. On the flip side, Tone has a soft spot for bad puns and those she considers close friends or comrades. One may argue whether or not this love for bad puns stemmed from Sho, but the fact remains that it's there. She also particularly enjoys overly sweet shakes. She claims the shakes relax her mind and that they remind her of Reyos vaguely. History Relationships Crush/Love N/A Family N/A Friends/Allies Canon Characters Amber Marie Aguilar - Amber was one of the first people to be accepting of Tone when she arrived. This allowed Tone to open up a bit and actually make a friend. Tone values this friendship very much and will do anything she can to keep it. Neutral Canon Characters Ishihara - When Tone obtained her new body, she was confused and aimless. This lead her to wander the streets of Inaba, looking for answers. It was here that these two met. Their fiery personalities are constantly clashing, leading to arguments on several occasions. Though, she tries to cause as little problems as possible between herself and him for Amber's sake. Saniiro - WIP HJ (C) - In Tone's eyes, HJ © is nothing more than a temporary ally. For the sake of meeting her goals and helping those she actually considers allies, she tolerates him. However, it is very obvious that their battle chemistry is sorely lacking. Not only does she take a disliking to his stand-offish personality, she can't stand his approach to fighting. Every time these two team up together, most of their time is spent bickering at one another. Now, don't tell her I said this, but she secretly views him as a rival. For that reason alone, she refuses to get any closer to him than necessary. The Pizza Guy - Considered to be a sort of anomaly by Tone, Broford is the most passionate and adamant pizza delivery serviceman she has seen. His antics and goofy personality annoy her to the point of slashing at him. To note, while she doesn't see him as a threat to the point of being an enemy, she does not see him in the same light as an ally. That leaves him stuck in the neutral zone. Enemies Canon Characters Backstory of Reyos Weaknesses *'Energy Drainers': Any attack or ability that drains energy is a real threat to Tone. Being that her life force consists of energy, that is the only reason she's alive while being merged with a foreign body. If that energy is taken from her, she will be fatally injured or in a worst case scenario, die immediately. Skills Many of Sho Minazuki's moves were inherited by Tone when she merged with him. However, she only gained knowledge of his sword skills. She has no access to his Persona (nor does she desire it). The rest of her special moves are based on her combat training while in Reyos. These skills listed here are special moves she performs with the swords aside from normal combat moves. Inheritance: Persona Advancement (Special Moves) *'Hougetsuzan': A small variety of sword slashes that can be used for three common situations: land, anti-air, and anti-ground. **'Flash Fang': An attack that involves slashing while dashing towards the opponent. It has a decent range and can be followed up with additional ground attacks, unlike the other two versions. **'Soaring Fang': A heavy upwards slash accompanied with a jump that sends Tone and the opponent upwards into the air. It can also be used as an anti-air attack. **'Destructive Fang': Usually followed up after Soaring Fang, this attack slashes the opponent from above back into the ground. It is also used as an effective mid-air overhead attack. It's effectiveness as an anti-ground attack is questionable as it is easily dodged in that state. *'Tsukiyomi': This particular attack involves warping behind or in front of an opponent and slashing at them. It can be done in mid-air or on the ground. It's useful for closing in on opponents who like to keep their distance. However, not being Sho, Tone can only use this move up to two times in a row at any time. After that, she must wait for an affixed time before she can use it again. *'Moon Smasher': Another upwards slashing attack, but unlike when using Flash Fang, Tone immediately falls straight down, smashing her sword into the ground. *'Survival Knife': Tone throws a survival knife at the opponent at high speeds. Usually used against a far away opponent or in a pinch. Energy Transfer: Hyuuman of Reyos (Special Moves) *'Cross Slash': Charging her essence (blue) into her twin blades, Tone slashes them in a X-slash, shooting two blue energy beams towards the opponent. This attack can only hit physical targets. **'Cross Slash: RED''': If Tone goes into a "R.A.G.E." while performing Cross Slash, her essence (red) causes the properties of the energy beams to change. Not only does their color change to red, but their speed is increased and they can only hit non-physical targets in this state. Quotes Persona A Gallery Tone smile (1).png|Ver. 1 Default Sprite Tone smile (2).png|Ver. 1 Alternate Costume Tone0.png|Ver. 2 Default Sprite Trivia *Exactly that.... TRIVIA. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Characters from other dimensions Category:Hyuuman